Reverse-Flash suit
The Reverse-Flash suit is a protective suit presumably created by Eobard Thawne which he uses as the Reverse-Flash, which veils his identity from his victims. History First version It is almost exactly the same as the Flash suit worn by Barry Allen, but made from a more leathery/rubbery material, and instead of being red with yellow lightning bolts, it is yellow with red lightning bolts, and the yellow fades to black starting from the torso and ending with the limbs (similar to the Arsenal suit). The symbol on the chest is backwards, seemingly a reference to his title of being the "reverse" of The Flash. In the suit, Eobard becomes very disturbingly animalistic, becoming more confrontational and howling at them. He seems to enjoy his anonymity in the present, hence his more vicious demeanor. A holographic projector is installed into one of the gloves of the suit which he can use to talk to Gideon. The suit seems to have the same if not superior technology to that of the Flash's suit, including that it is friction-proof, and contains not only a holographic interface with Gideon, but can also be stored in Thawne's ring as well, a capability that Barry's suit has yet to be equipped with. During Grodd's second rampage, Cisco Ramon came up with an idea to use a spare Reverse Flash costume which was found in the time vault and wore by Harry Wells in order to pretend to be Eobard and gave an overdose of Caitlin Snow's serum. Barry later decided to destroy the suit as it served as a reminder of the pain Eobard had caused. However, the suit was not destroyed as Harry donned it in order to help train Cisco's vibe abilities more effectively as fear triggers these powers. Second version When Eobard joined the New Reich of Earth-X he started using a very similar suit but a few differences. The red lighting bolt emblem on his chest has been replaced with the "SS" symbol used on members of the military's uniforms and some sort of retractible mask was placed on the mouthpiece. Functions *'Identity concealment:' Eobard used a yellow mask to conceal his identity and stay anonymous. *'Force resistance:' Like the Flash's uniform, Eobard's Reverse-Flash suit is designed to be resistant to extreme physical forces and protect the wearer from it. *'Holographic interface:' The suit has a computer-like connection to Gideon, giving the user portable access to the A.I. It has a holographic projection of Gideon in the center of the suit's palm. *'Earpieces:' The suit has wireless communication capabilities through its built in earpieces, though it is unclear what Eobard uses them for, as he is not shown to have any other allies other than Gideon and Grodd. It's possible in his current Post-Flashpoint iteration that he uses it to communicate with his teammates Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk, although Eobard prefers to wear a leather jacket instead of his suit and as such tends to use bluetooth earpieces to communicate with them. Known users *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *Harrison "Harry" Wells Category:Suits